A bit of a mind game
by file- DS
Summary: Even Green is not immune to the effects of bordom. A little walk around town, and a note later and he finds himself fighting for love in the final round of a tournament. OldRival shipping.
1. A stroll around town

Author's note: this isn't the type of fanfic I usually write, but I thought of it, and it was bugging me, so here's a BluexGreen story. Don't worry it's not a lemon, but almost one.

(btw I know yellow doesn't live in Pallet, but just go with it, OK?)

Another day, another boring summer day. That what Green saw it as, just one more long, boring day of nothing.

Ever since Lance was beaten there's bean nothing to do. The only way Green managed to entertain himself has long, very long, hours of training, but today he couldn't take it, instead he decided to wander around Pallet Town, and see what was going on.

He left for his little trip around twelve o'clock, after a shower, and quick breakfast. He decided to three of his pokémon with him, just as a precaution.

It didn't take him long to get to red's house. It stood out pretty well being one of the three houses on the block, and being painted almost entirely red. This was usually the most crowded part of town, other then Professor Oaks lab of course, but today it was almost empty, the only person there other than Green was an old man, feeding the pidgy from a bench.

Every one else was probably down by the beach, that's the only place red would be a day like this, but Green wasn't in to that. Red was probably be down there to. He was strange, not much of a trainer when you see him, spends time running around, hanging out the neighbourhood kids, and relaxing. At first it angered Green, his supposed rival being so pathetic, it was an insult. But as time went past he realized how formidable a foe he could be, and accepted his style of training.

Green kept walking, he started to leave the usually busy, crowed areas, and moved into the winding side streets of Pallet. These areas were what he liked most about the small town, younger children were playing in their yards with pokémon, while the older kids had battles, not particularly exiting battles but good battles. Although he'd always lived in the more active part of the town, but he chose to spend most of his childhood here, training. Even back then he prided himself on being the best.

He eventually stopped in front of one of the houses, one of the few without people in the front. This was the home of a great, and mystical healer, the youngest of all the dex-holders, Yellow. The youthful, amber eyed boy kept to himself a lot, except he seemed to get along with Blue well. When Green first met the straw-hat-wearing he didn't expect him to get very far, needing constant babysitting, and help. But he proved him wrong, somehow this novice trainer rose to the challenge of fighting champion Lance, it was impressive. Right now Yellow was probably at the beach with Red, the younger trainer really looked up to the trainer known as the battler.

Green kept walking. It was still early, he didn't have a watch, but could guess it was probably a bit past two thirty. He had made it to the out skirts of Pallet now, there was one house left before he would be on the road to Viridian city. It was a house that was used to being empty, seeing as the only resident rarely came home. The yard was plain, grass that only got watered by rain, a rotting tree that hung to one side. The house it self was a simple brown bungalow, with one window in the front. There was only one aspect of the entire property that reflected it's owner in any way, the name "Blue" on the mailbox.

Blue, the last of the four dex-holders, and the only one that's female (Yellow fail). The reason her property was so poorly looked after was because she didn't care about her hose, she cared about her home. To her that house wasn't a home, the world was her home, she could never be held down in one place for long, she was always moving, always in her own unpredictable style.

Green walked up to the door to see a note,

'_Sorry, I'm not in right now, I'm out on the island where ice meets fire, be back soon. Blue ;)_

_What's coming next? Only time will tell._

_Plz reveiw_


	2. Fire in ice

Review this or a puppy will cry! (But then I'll feel bad and give it ice cream flavoured Iams).

"The island where ice meets fire", Green thought aloud. "There is only one icy island that I can think of, and that's the seafoam islands. But what's with the fire thing… Of course!" he was surprised by his own enthusiasm for a stupid riddle, "Blane, the master of fire pokémon live in the seafoam islands!"

It was still early in the afternoon, and Green had too much time to kill so he decided to make this a bit of a scavenger hunt. "Go charizard", said the spiky haired teenager as he threw a small ball that contained a fire dragon. He then jumped on the creature's back, as it took flight.

It wasn't a particularly long trip to the island, but it did give green time to think, mostly about why blue made the note a riddle. She wasn't much too just tell people exactly were, she was going or why, but a riddle? It almost helped entice him into searching for her. What was Blue up to?

He landed on the island. No sign of blue. He thought he might find her if he checked the caves, but they where filled with filled with water. "Go golduck", Green released another creature from one of his pokeballs, this time a blue duck with a ruby in it's forehead. He rode across the waters of seafoam island on it's back.

It took some aimless wandering, but after less then an hour Green found himself in a gym, Blane's gym. He could see trainers all over the place, mostly up-incoming young fire type trainers. Green had below zero interest in their training, but he did notice a piece of paper taped to the stone wall not far from him, so he checked it out. Quick observation told me it was a note, in the same handwriting as the one on Blue's door. He read it, "_Hey! Blue was here. If you're still after me head to a town were both the strong, and the smart practice bending spoons"._

"That's it? Well what the hell is that supposed too mean?" the spiky haired, slightly vexed boy questioned the piece of paper, "well guess I'm going to have to figure it out", he finished, caring a little more then he should have about this stupid game.

Likey? Review! See if you can figure out the riddle (tip: obvious riddle is obvious) next chapter coming… I dunno, soon I guess. REVIEW!!!!


	3. Wait what?

Green found his way back out of the winding tunnels and currents of the seafoam island and stepped into the afternoon sun. He was more confused by this riddle then the last one, '_head to a town were both the strong, and the smart practice bending spoons'_. What place had both the smart and strong? "O.k., the words strong must refer to fighting type pokémon, and smart might mean psychic." Of course! Saferon city had both a psychic gym, and a fighting dojo. "Great, so I'm just going everywhere."And with that he was off.

Another trip, another chance to think about what was going on, what the unpredictable girl named Blue was doing with this journey. Green was pretty sure that at this point she expected someone to be following her, based on her notes, but who. Did she know it has him? No. she couldn't predict that, even though she does tend to guess others' moves, but no, it was just chance. Next question, what was she up to? Going all over the region, for what? A pokémon? Lots of pokémon? Some other reason? Green was curious now, he couldn't turn back, he had finally found something exiting.

He landed in Saferon at about 7:30, it was getting late. The gym was empty, good. They're fight against Sabrina, and the other corrupt gym leaders, was over, but Green still didn't want to run into her. The shadows guided him to an open window around the back which he snuck in through. A quick walk around, with the light of charzard's flame turned up no sign of Blue, not even another note. The boy left the same way he got in, but now he wasn't sure where to go, was that it? Did she go home after this? The spiky haired teenager was a little disappointed that it was over, that's when he remembered the clue, '…where the _strong_ and smart…', he forgot to check the dojo.

Getting into the dojo was easier then the gym, because there were always people training there it never closed. Green was able to walk in no problem, not even noticed. He searched around for a note or sign that Blue had been here. "Nothing", he was ready to head home when a man, who seemed to run the place based on the fact that a line of people were trying to battle him, called over to Green, "Hey! S'your name Green?" Green was a little surprise a total stranger new his name, that and that and Blue had planned this. "Ya, why?" "A girl came bye earlier, told me to tell ya where she went if ya came by." "Where is she?" Green was much more enthusiastic then he should have been for this point less chase. "She said she was going a bridge north of the mermaids, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean".

After a nod of appreciation Green left, realizing a few things, in particular the fact that Blue KNEW he was following her! What was the girl doing???

R-E-V-I-E-W revew


	4. Toward the light

O.K., I'm sorry it took so long.

Green got to the only city he could think of even remotely linked to mermaids, Cerulean. 'Blue got pretty lazy with this riddle' he thought, as he turned to head north. The nugget bridge was already within sight, and it was getting late, Green could see the light from bill's light house in the distance.

On the north side of the bridge Green had no clue where to check for the next note, it was slowing him down and with Blue already knowing he was following her he didn't want to fall to far behind. He was wandering through the trees, trying not to get lost but that wasn't easy, seeing as each tree was the same as the last. Every once in a while he looked up to see the light of light house, and used that to guide him.

After about twenty minutes Green found himself out of the trees, and in front of the tower he'd been using to find his way. No note yet, so he went in.

Near the main entrance of the building Bill, the pokémon researcher lay face planted to a desk, snoring slightly. Green decided not to wake him up unless there was no note, or other clue. The trainer started his assent up the stairs of the structure thinking 'how hard would it be to install an elevator?'

He reached the top at a bit passed nine thirty, and saw the piece of paper that had been left the waiting for him on a desk to one side of the room. Most of the room was take by the slowly rotating light that gives a light house it's name. He ran forward to check the note, and found a small glass lens hanging next to it. He decided to ignore the lens for now, and read the note '_If ya made it this far nice job. I guess you just really wanna find me hmmmmm ; )' _"very funny" Green sarcastically remarked before continuing '_well I hope you got here fast 'cause to find the last note you gotta see where the sunlight focuses to through the lens at eight o'clock, sorry no points if your late.'_

"Damn it!" Green's said, accompanied by the sound made when fist meets table. He was over an hour and a half late. But he wasn't going to give up here, he just had to find out why she was trying to lure him in. He turned the note over and grabbed a pen form the desk. He then used what he knew about the area to determine where the sun would have been at eight o'clock. Now to reflect the light. "Go syzor! Metal claw", the trainer commanded. A new creature stood next to him now, a syzor, with one claw now coated in reflective metal. After some brief instructions the syzor backed toward the lens and lifted it's reflective claw near it, while it's master was busy holding the lighthouse light in place.

"A bit to the right syzor" commanded Green. Syzor obeyed, and let the light reflect off it's claw into the lens, and a beam of light shot from the lens, out the tower, and across the ocean into the hoenn region. "did she have to make this one so difficult?" said the trainer as he picked up his things and began to make his way toward the far away land.


	5. A Guessing Game

Sorry this took so long, I've been working on another story at the same time, and it's taking a lot of my time. Any way, I'm makin a bit of a contest; description of it will be at the bottom.

Jack lifted the rubble form the entrance to the tunnel and peered out. No one was there, no one was in the entire town, no one living at least. It was horrible, a ghost town. Jack felt pain at seeing his home I ruins, everything he knew gone. It hadn't hit him until he saw it that Newbark town was dead.

He ran from the lab, eyes closed, trying not to see what was left of the place, until he was out, on the road to Cherrygrove city.

Jack walked along the road not sure what to do, all there really was to do was go on his journey, and get past all this, but how could he, he'd just managed to get through a slaughter. He kept walking, hoping that he would move on in time.

An hour passed, and he had made it away from the wreckage, and had started to calm down. "Plu-plus!!!!!!". The new trainer heard a cream from somewhere. He ran in the direction of the shout, and found a terrified plusle staring toward the to of a cliff, where a houndour had cornered a even more terrified minun.

"Damn it!" Jack said, as he ran to catch the small pokémon. "Jump down!" he yelled from the base of the cliff, "I'll catch you!". The minun didn't take any notice. Jack had no idea what to do, he had to be here, in case minun fell, but at the same time he had to get to the top of the cliff to protect it. That's when it hit him. He threw both his pokeballs up the cliff, one opened to reveal his absol, the other stayed shut. "Damn it, still broken. Absol! Rescue minun!!!".

Absol did as instructed and shoved past the houndour to minun, then carried the stunned pokémon down the cliff wall.

"Nice one absol", said the trainer, as plusle, and minun were reunited, "now we just have to go get my other pokeball", he finished, referring to the pokeball still atop the cliff. The two, accompanied by a very happy plusle and minun found their way back up the cliff, and encountered the now very angry houndour.

"Shit!!! Absol use quick attack!!!", absol dashed forward and slammed into the houndour. "Now leer!!!," absol obeyed, and gave the it's foe a petrifying stare. "Finish it with scratch!!!", absol went in to finish it when the houndour suddenly countered with ember. Absol was caught off guard, and fell over, leaving itself defenceless. The houndour was about to end the battle, and absol's life, when… "Plusss!!" "Minnnn!!!!", plusle and minun both used spark at the same time, throwing the houndour to the ground. "Go Pokeball!!!!", Jack yelled as he threw an empty pokeball toward the wild dog pokémon, and caught it. He picked up both his starter pokeball, and houndour's pokeball, continuing on his journey.

O.K., so, the contest thing is to be a character in my fanfic. All you gotta do is leave a description of your character, including what pokémon you have, or will have, character name, personality, where they're from, and that kind of stuff. Then I will choose one at random and it will be added to the searies as a major character.

O, and B.T.W., plusle and minun are not on my team, they're just like tag along charicters.


	6. wrong answer

Finally! Everything answered, all the hidden emotions are out, but first… We got a battle to finish!

Here we go!

Two trainers, one match, and who ever won, the outcome was the same. Blue stood up now instead of sitting on the rock. It was a standoff.

"3…" Blue started the countdown, "2…" When she hit 'one' the battle was on, "1!"

Both trainers threw their last pokeball. Each hit the ground next to the lake. Each had a new beast appear from it.

"Golduck verses lanturn," Green observed, "Interesting."

"Interesting? You're at a huge disadvantage already!", Blue fussed.

"Hmp, maybe", the male teenager said with a small smirk, so this was what you we're hoping to use against charizard?"

"Ya."

"You would probably have won, oh well. Good luck."

Blue was taken aback by this, "whatever, let's just start!", she said shaking the confusion from her head.

"Fine by me. Golduck use zen headbutt!"

Golduck responded instantly, and before Blue could even react the powerful attack had hit her lanturn, and sent it skidding across the once clear lake surface.

"Arg, lanturn thunder!", Blue was angry and showing it.

Lanturn followed it's orders and sent a bolt of lightning toward golduck. The devastating thunder attack was headed strait for golduck, until golduck dodged it, and it kept going uselessly into the ground.

"Do you really think you can use such an inaccurate move on a pokémon as fast as golduck?" Green chuckled a bit, "Now! Hyper beam!".

Golduck did exactly as it was told. It took a second to charge the powerful attack, then launched the ray of energy strait at lanturn.

"Dive now" Blue commanded.

Lanturn obeyed and was under water fast enough to be merely grazed by the blast.

"Good, now come up before it recharges and hit it with a close range thunder!" Blue could almost taste the victory.

Lanturn rose from the water, as it was told, and went for golduck, charging it's power. Golduck was finished recharging, but it was to late, there was no escape now, golduck was going down, for the mach and the battle, Green's feelings where going to be said.

"Golduck, use you're strength, push lanturn in the lake!" came Green's command.

Golduck followed orders, and used it's full power to bring lanturn down into the lake. Both pokémon fell in, and the thunder attack went off full blast, K. them both.

Blue stood staring at the battle seen, "So who wins, now?"

A very good question, were there any winners here? Green new that was up to him, admit his feelings, if she shares them they both walk away winners, if she doesn't he leaves the loser, and if he doesn't ask at all, then where is he left? Nowhere, the entire reason he came all the way out here wasted. If he didn't ask at all he was a loser to silence.

"I think I saw golduck faint first," he lied for an excuse, as he returned his pokémon.

" Oh, so I win." Blue said a little confused, "Ya I win, so you gotta tell me why you came all the way out here just for me", she continued, more triumphantly, returning her own pokémon.

"Ya, I do" Green started, "*sigh* Okay, the truth is I came out here just for you, I wanted to see you. I-, I love you…"

"……………………………………………….."

"Now tell me the truth, do you love me?"

".............no," she said.

---Blue's point of view---

He'd said it, the most powerful words she could have expected, and it was all she expected, she dreamed of this moment, this was why she did all this, this was something she'd waited for. Only one thing left to do, answer, just say yes!

".............no," she said.

She didn't know how to say yes to that, it was impossible, she took the easy way, the safe way, the wrong way.

"………………………………………………………………" Green couldn't speak their was a look on his face, a look that Green never got, a look of shock, fear. The kind of look made by unbearable rejection. He'd let his heart out for her, fought his nerves for her, for nothing.

He stood up, wiped a tear from under his eye and silently sent out charizard, and flew away, back home, back to safety.

How could she do this. Blue watched until the flame of charizard's tail disappeared into the night sky, than fell to her knees and cried. It was over.

An irreversible lie

We first met,

To find nothing.

No feelings,

No love at first sight.

She was my friend,

She was my rival.

My feelings grew,

She was important to me.

I started to love her,

Did she love me?

Only one way to find out,

"Do you love me?"

"………….no."

To bad people can lie better then pokémon.

(for 'a bit of a mind game')


	7. not quite a rematch

LOL, I freaked you guys out with that last chapter, right. You thought it was over, done, but no.

It's not that I can't accept an unhappy ending, in fact I prefer unhappy endings a lot of the time, it's just, why not end this one nicely, so get ready cause here it comes.

(BTW, I did rush the start a bit, but only because there wasn't much for it)

Green woke for a new day, a new day of the old. A month had passed since his encounter with Blue. Nothing had changed he still spent his days board training, his nights staring at nothing. Blue was never home, so he didn't have to worry about seeing her. It was all how it used to be.

The pain of rejection still stung, but it had been fading over time to be replaced by the suffocation of boredom, and Green wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He went out in search of something to do. Seeing as pallet wasn't the most active town, he head north, for Viridian city, there was sure to be something interesting there.

Green landed on the outskirts of Viridian to find, well more then he expected. For a busy place, Viridian city rarely had many people just outside the town, but today every trainer in the city was out here, honing their skills, practicing their abilities, training their pokémon.

"What's going on?" Green asked a guy in a blue jacket, training his ninetails.

"Haven't you heard, there's a tournament starting tomorrow", the guy responded

"Where is it?" Green asked, interested.

"Town square. Signups end today," he answer without turning away from his training.

(wow, overly convenient plot setup is convenient (please understand, I know that was crap, but it's a hard thing to set up))

Green nodded in acknowledgement, as he walk away to signup.

Green woke the next morning in his hotel room. He could have gone home and flown back in the morning, but he decided to avoid the rush, he didn't like a rush. After a quick complementary breakfast he checked out of the hotel, and left to check into the contest.

Green got to the town square, and registered his team for the competition. He chose cyzor, arcainine, and charizard, they where his most dependable pokémon and he didn't expect much of a threat from water types after seeing some of the trainers yesterday.

The first round came fast, and his battle was the kickoff of the whole event. Green arrived at the field, and quickly examined it, it was pretty simple, there were three rows of trees off to the right side which Green didn't expect to use at all, a pool to the left that went from one side to the other for water pokémon, and the rest just cement spreading through most of the field.

He got matched up with the same guy he met training his ninetails.

"Hey," the guy said, while they shook hands.

Green did not respond. The match was about to begin, and the two trainers went to their separate sides.

"Go sudowoodo!"

"Charizard, take to the sky."

And the match was on.

"Sudowoodo, use rock throw!" The sudowoodo picked up a huge rock and hurled it toward charizard.

Green knew the attack could nearly K.O. charizard if it hit, "charizard fly higher too dodge!" the fire dragon narrowly avoided being taken down by the large rock, as it shot way up in the air.

"Now, come down for a seismic toss!" Green continued the string of commands, as his opposing trainer stood, unsure of what to do.

Charizard came down, grabbed the tree like pokémon, and head back, ever higher then before.

"Sudowoodo, ummm… try to….break free….." Green's opponent said, knowing there was no point.

It was useless, charizard had already hit it's peak and had turned to bring sudowoodo down.

"Charizard, use dig," green didn't want to drag this out, he was going to end it now.

Charizard came toward the ground, holding sudowoodo out in front of it, and it pushed it deep into the earth, through the cement of the street, and crushing it against the rocks and gravel. Despite the tremendous hit, sudowoodo got back to it's feat, for just enough time to fall to the ground.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle, Green is the winner," The referee declared.

Green returned charizard for the next battle. His opponent did the same with sudowoodo. The referee now held two flags up, one blue, one Green, he lifted them in the air, then brought them down at the same time.

"Go syzor!"

"Go arbok"

Both trainers sent out their second pokémon.

"Arbok, use wrap," Came the first command of the battle.

"Syzor jump, then come down on it with bullet punch", Green said, unamused by the lack of excitement in the battle.

Arbok's warp missed, and syzor was in the air, ready to finish this faster then the last one. The punches hit arboc head on, knocking it back a few feat.

"Finish it with metal claw."

Syzor darted forward and smashed one powered up claw into arbok, causing it to faint.

"Arbok is unable to battle, the winner of the battle, and the match is Green" proclaimed the referee.

Both trainers returned their pokémon again, shook hands, and walked off the field so the next battle could take place.

After the match Green went to a nearby coffee shop to wait for his next battle, he had no interest in observing the others. The rest of his battles went by the same as the first, no challenge, no real fight, but Green just looked at it as something to do. It wasn't until the end of the semi-final match that he saw anything interesting, and was it ever interesting! While shaking hands with his defeated opponent, he saw something, or someone. Across the field, in the audience, the was a girl. She had a dark blue dress, brown hair, and a white hat. But the most distinctive thing about her were her deep blue eyes, last time he'd seen her the moon shone on them, making them sparkle like sapphires, but here, in the middle of a crowd, he could still identify her as a girl he'd loved, and lost. A girl who he'd opened his heart, and his feelings to, just to be shot down. A girl who was staring back at him, with a look of… something, a look he recognized, a look he new too well, a look that told him she would be his next opponent.

He sat in the coffee shop while the field was prepared for the finals, when Blue walked in and sat next to him.

"You ready for the finals?" She asked.

Green shrugged without looking over, "Knowing you, I'd better be on my guard."

She giggled a bit. "So how bout we make this battle a little more interesting," Blue suggested slyly.

"You mean like a bet?"

"Ya, I win and you help me pay of a dept." She took out a reseat from celadon department store to give an example.

After quickly examining it Green said, "Alright, but if I win then you have to answer one question for me." "_ Truthfully_," He added.

"Alright then," She said standing up, "see you on the field then."

So far all of Green opponents had been easy, each taken down without beating a single one of his pokémon, arcainine hadn't even seen a fight yet, which was good, cause he was now standing opposite of his final opponent, one that would be a real challenge, one that he had to beat.

Both trainers walked to the center of the field and shook hands.

"Get ready," Blue whispered in Green's ear.

Shivers went down his spine, but he made sure not to let it show as he responded, "You'd better be ready."

They separated to their separate sides, the referee raised the blue and green flags, and brought them down starting the battle.

"Go, charizard!"

"Go, lanturn!"

Charizard appeared right next to Green, while Blue's lanturn appeared in the pond to the left of the field.

"Well I guess you're still using that new team of yours," Green observed.

"And your using the same team as last time too," Blue raised an eyebrow, "and remember how that turned out?"

"Maybe," Green smirked thinking about arcainine.

Blue gave a puzzled look, but shrugged it off, "Let's just battle.

"Works for me. Charizard, air slash!"

Charizard moved it's wing in a cutting motion, sending energy through the air toward lanturn.

"Lanturn, take it down with thunder!"

Lanturn sent a bolt of lightning out, shattering the air slash, and hitting charizard directly, sending it hurtling toward the ground.

"Charizard, don't give up, fall into a dig attack!"

Charizard took control again and plummeted strait into the ground, until it shot right through it. Nobody moved, nothing could be done to stop the attack, there just had to be a way to counter it. Charizard appeared from under the pool, and went strait up, bringing lanturn with it. If Blue wanted to win this round she would have to get it now.

"Lanturn, hit it with your waterfall attack!" she told her pokémon.

Lanturn got back on balance, even though it was in midair, and sent a rush of water at charizard.

"Now send a thunder attack down the water!"

Lanturn charged up some electrical energy, and sent it all down the rush of water, into charizard. The power of the shock sent charizard falling too the ground, but this time there was no hope of recovery, charizard was down and out.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Blue is the winner," came the announcement.

Blue and Green each returned their pokémon.

"Looks like I'm winning," Blue taunted.

"For now," Green shrugged.

Second round starting, both trainers readied themselves. Three… two…. One… and the flags went down

"Go, syzor!"

"Go, blazeken!"

Another round where the type advantage went to Blue.

"Blazeken, blaze kick!" Blue started.

"Dodge syzor, then use furry cutter," Green commanded.

Both pokémon did as told, syzor taking no damage, blazeken taking the smallest amount.

"Rrrg. Blazeken, keep going at it with double kick!" Blue ordered, determined to get a hit.

"Syzor, just keep following it's moves, and counter with furry cutter," Green was in control of this battle, letting syzor avoid damage while the power of furry cutter increased.

Blazeken was getting dangerously weak, and showing it. It's movement was really slowing down, and Blue noticed, "Blazeken stop! Don't give it the opportunity to attack, use overheat!"

This would finish it, the attack was starting, and there was no way syzor would survive it.

"Syzor bullet punch, nock it down before you fall!" Green yelled, hoping the move would work.

Syzor prepared it's attack, and shot forward as fast as a bullet, taking the full force of the overheat attack. After syzor disappeared into the blaze there was a split second before… 'Smash!' Blazeken was sent flying by the force of the punch, and almost went through the side of a nearby building. Seconds later the smoke lifted around syzor. Both pokémon stood, neither capable of another attack, which one would fall first?

The silence was intense. Syzor leaned forward a dangerous amount. Blazeken was barely able to stand without leaning on one leg. And then 'Thud' syzor stood tall, it's shadow casting over the fallen blaze pokémon.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Green," the announcement cut right through the silence, followed by roaring cheers.

The second battle was over, now the final battle starts.

So sorry I had to stop here, but I need sleep too, plus I still have enough editing to… umm…. I don't know, I just got a lot of editing to do.

O, and be ready, cause the next part = last part.

and if you don't like how I made a romance fan fiction taken up by battles I'm sorry, this is my first one that I'm really trying on

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You know what, no. Screw it! We're finishing this tonight!

O.K., goodbye sleep, let's do this!

The referee didn't start the first battle right away, he waited for the cheering spectators to calm down, so the trainers could focus. But it didn't matter, neither Green nor Blue even noticed them, they were to focused on each other. To them they were the only two in the city right now, even though Blue never did admit her true feelings Green could sense them, he could since their battle a month ago, but he still needed her to admit it.

All of a sudden the world came back to them, the ref held the flags up, the crowd was hushed, and the mach was on. The flags came down like feathers, slowly, weightlessly. Not the best metaphor for the battle they stated, it was fast paced, and had a hefty price.

"Arcainine, go!"

"Ampharos, I choose you!"

Both pokémon came forward into a deadlock. They stood, wrestling against each other.

"You didn't have an ampharos in our last battle," Green half stated half asked.

"You didn't have an arcainine," Blue retorted.

"Wait, have you been spying on my?" Green was confused.

"Of course not," Blue winked back, "Anyway, ampharos, thunder punch!"

Her ampharos pulled back a electrically charge fist, getting ready to strike.

"Arcainine, push it off it's feat and send it flying!" Green thought fast.

Arcainine did as it was told, and threw ampharos backward about ten feet, but that didn't stop it, it turned the thunder punch into and thunder bolt which struck arcainine.

"Arcainine tackle it to the ground!"

Arcainine charged forward, and pushed ampharos on it's back, then stood over it, charging up a fireblast.

"Ampharos, push it off fast!" Blue yelled, but it was too late, the fireblast was a direct hit. "Now, hit it with power gem!" Blue's next command came.

Ampharos hit arcainine with the attack, pushing it far back.

"Now follow up with a mega thunder," Blue said, happy to be getting the upper hand.

Ampharos pulled all of it's energy together, and sent a massive thunderbolt to they sky.

"Get ready to dodge arcainine," Green said, tense.

The thunderbolt came back down, only completely amplified. Arcainine jumped left, and as if sensing the movement the thunder attack followed it, hitting it with devastating force.

"What the hell was that," Green questioned.

"That," Blue started, "was a mega thunder, and I'm happy to say that it's unstoppable," She bragged, "You might as well give up now."

"Very funny." Green wasn't amused, "Arcainine, use dig."

Arcainine hid in the ground, waiting for the right moment to strike, it never came.

"Ampharos, iron tail the ground!"

Ampharos obeyed, and sent a shockwave into the earth, that knocked arcainine out of it's hole.

"Now mega thunder!"

The amazing attack was sent to the sky, this would finish it, end it, defeat one pokémon. But as far as Green was concerned it wouldn't be his.

"Arcainine, SOLAR BEAM!"

The blast of thunder came down on arcainine, just like before, but this time arcainine just sat there, and absorbed the power like sunlight, all the energy of the mega thunder pulsed through it. And them all hell blasted away, an intense beam of like, mixed with a spark of thunder shot right through ampharos.

The light pokémon stood in place for three seconds… five seconds… ten seconds, the pressure building limitlessly as time passed, until 'thud' it was over, the battle won, as the sun fell low in the sky, sending arcainine shadow over the fallen ampharos.

"Ampharos is unable to battle, the winner of the match is Green," the ref declared.

After the competition there was another hour of award ceremonies, nothing interesting, just giving a meddle to Green, and another one to Blue, for being runner up. It was busy, so Green didn't get the chance to talk to Blue until it was over.

He found her while she was leaving, and came up to her.

"I believe we have we had a bet that you lost," He oh so subtly hinted.

"Oh, that ya. O.K. fine, ask whatever question you want," She said, already having a good idea of what he'd ask.

"Alright," Green was clam, careful, "Answer truthfully. Do you love me?"

"……………..n-" She was cut off.

"Answer truthfully," Green repeated, staring deep in her blue eyes, which shone with the moon the same way they did when he saw her a month ago.

"……………………………………………………..yes," She said quietly, staring into his eyes.

They both stood in the middle of the empty street, silent, both taking in what Blue had just said. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds.

"Yes I do love you," she repeated, louder, beaming.

She threw her arms around Green and pulled him into a close embrace, kissing him. It took Green a minute to fully comprehend what had just started, but once he did he started kissing back, wrapping his own arms around Blue. They stood together for what seemed like forever. Eventually they broke apart.

"So this is it I guess," Green said after catching his breath, "We're together."

Blue nodded, and pulled him away from the main road.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"My hotel room," Was all Blue had to say.

Hufff, huffff, FINALLY!

It's done, not that I didn't like writing it, in fact I loved it, it's just I expected it to be like two chapters, so this was a lot.

Please tell me what you think, your reviews are the reason I publish these.

Oh and if you really liked, I might be making a Red x Yellow some day, even though I prefer Green and Blue

Any ways, love you guys, subscribe, review, and read my other stories, THX

:3

(Oh, and by the way, if you read my other fanfic, it'll finally get updated soon, I just needed to get this done)


	8. Well

**This is a quick update to this story. If you are subscribed to this particular story, but not to me, then I suggest either doing so soon, or just keeping a look out over the next few weeks, because very soon I'll be taking this down and replacing it with an updated version. I know I could just replace each chapter without taking it down, but trust me, I have my reasons, so don't try to explain it or anything. I'm putting this not up a fair bit ahead of time because there is one thing I really what from you guys, NOW, and that's REVEIWS! Yeah, this already has a good number, and I've checked each one carefully, but if there is any problem, or any dislike anyone has had with this fic until this point, tell me now, because I'm already making the remake. Every last bit of info helps, and to all of you who've read this all the way to the end, I think you, and hope I can see you again in the remake!**

**But wait, I'm not leaving an entire chapter update for just an A/N (mostly cause I don't think FF.N allows that), so here's a little something that's a good few months in the making.**

**Hobby ho, and so we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokespec**

Blue sighed. How long had it been since the dex-holders defeated Lance? She checked her pokégear calendar and looked for the date. "Three months". She sighed again, this time deeper. How long since she'd met _him_? She checked her heart for a very special file, "Too long".

She sat on top of her jigglypuff as it floated above her hometown of Palette, and stared at the clouds overhead. She looked over her shoulder, down to house of a fellow trainer she knew. She pulled out a pair of hi-tech binoculars and looked at the house through them. There was a spiky haired, green-eyed trainer in the back, training his Pokémon. "How can he just stand there and train every day? Doesn't it get boring after a while?" She pulled away from the edge and flopped onto the pink fluffy Pokémon she was riding. 'Is he really more interested in that than me?' She eyes shut as she dropped her hands onto her face, and sighed once again.

She got up and pulled out the binoculars again, and zoomed in on him. And just as she did, she saw him sigh, and then return his Pokémon. He stopped for a second to stare at dome training targets he'd set up, but then gave up and turned away to head back inside. As he did a light went off in the girl's head, 'is he done all ready? It's still early.'

She went lower to get a better view through a window, and through the clear glass saw him, just sitting on a couch, watching TV. 'So he _is_ getting bored' she thought as a devilish smile crept across her face, 'well I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't try to help him with that'.

She and her Pokémon quickly floated off, back to their house for the time being, as a plan began to form in her mind.

**Well, there's a bit of a preview to the final chapter. The full version will be posted at the end of the revised copy of this story. (That is, if my beta reader actually gets back to beta reading. Seriously, he must have had some chapters on his computer for over two weeks now!)**

**Anyways… as always, Review! I need to know every last flaw and mistake in this story so I can make it as good as I can!**


End file.
